Gate
A Gate, short for Inga Gate, is an object that amasses a large amount of negative ki energy which Inga Horrors use to enter the human world and then possess a host body. Usually the object in question is something that played a role in some form of tragedy or atrocity; such as a murder or a suicide. Gates can also be activated by being infused with evil energies from other sources such as corrupt agents of the Makai Order. Sometimes the object can be a living thing such as a kitten or a formerly living being such as a human corpse. No mather how they are created, Inga Horrors all use them to find a host body to possess, usually ones that are tainted with darkness in their souls. Once a human is near the possessed object or touches it, the Horror can then enter their body. List of Gates Garo= *Angley: A painting *Ishutarb: A post in a junkyard covered in chains *Morax: Clocks and wristwatches. *Lunarken: The body of a girl who tried to commit suicide |-| Garo: Makai Senki= *Cigarein: A cigarette lighter: Formerly owned by a man who was murdered by a Nazi who then stole it from his corpse and used it to light his cigarettes after he executed people. In the present, it was stolen from an antiques shop by a man who was on the run from the Yakuza and later possessed by a Horror. *Luzagin: A streetlamp *Agturus: A box of makeup |-| Garo: Makai no Hana= * A kitten * A film reel *The body of a murdered girl. *A house |-| Garo: Honoo no Kokuin= *A prostitute *A lantern *A sword *Dr. Fabian's Medical Book.- A medical journal for cures and elixirs of diseases. It became a Gate when a jealous young man strangled Dr. Fabian to death in order to obtain his knowledge of medicine. *Luciano Guzman's shadow- Luciano fell into despair about the never ending cycle of Horrors and the suffering caused to the loved ones of those possessed. After a Horror played with his doubts by mocking him from his shadow, Luciano finally gave in and let the Horror possess him. |-| Garo: Gold Storm - Sho= Movie: *A blood stained 10,000 Nagi bill TV Series *Bukeri: An antique knife *A typewriter *An old tea kettle-Destroyed by Ryuga before the gate could fully activate. |-| Zero: Dragon Blood= *Kugano : Unknown exactly, but possibly an old bugle based on the fact Kugano used it to transform into his Horror from. *???: An electric lamp that the dancer Lily wanted to use to bash her rival's skull in, the Horror manifested when she hesitated and goaded her into committing murder. Lily became enraged at the thought of being upstaged by her rival and thus her anger and jealousy allowed the Horror to enter and posses her. Notes *This term for Gate is not to be confused with the from , although the fates of the human hosts seem familiar. Category:Garo Category:Garo: Makai Senki Category:Garo ~ Yami o Terasu Mono ~ Category:Zero: Black Blood Category:Garo: Makai no Hana